International Events/Halloween 2016
This event ran during October 2016. Rules Clear the event to receive a Halloween pin and the new Tsum Tsum, Rattle Bones Pluto! *Create chains to create the special Pumpkin Bubbles! *Fill the Pumpkin Card with candies! *Tap the Pumpkin Bubbles to receive the candy! **Time Bubbles, Score Bubbles, Star Bubbles, and Coin Bubbles will also appear *Pumpkin Bubbles will randomly have invitations to a Candy Party! **Take the invitation after the game ends to start the Party! **Earn lots of candies at the Candy Party! *Use the new Tsums for a Character Bonus! **Using the new Halloween Tsums as your MyTsum will earn you extra Candies! *Check the back of card to see your Pumpkin collection! *Collect all 20 Pumpkins to complete the collection! Cards Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 TeaserLineAd 201610.jpg|Teaser Ad DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 TeaserScreen 201610.png|Teaser Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 TeaserBanner 201610.png|Event Teaser Banner DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Banner2 201610.png|Event Banner DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 LineAd 201610.jpg|Event Announcement DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen1 201610.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen2 201610.png|How to Play #1 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen3 201610.png|How to Play #2 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen4 201610.png|How to Play #3 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen5 201610.png|How to Play #4 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen6 201610.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen7 201610.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen8 201610.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Screen9 201610.png|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 PumpkinHearts 201610.png|Pumpkin Hearts DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 StartScreen 201610.png|Event Start Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 PumpkinPatchEmpty 201610.png|Empty Pumpkin Patch DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 PumpkinPatchCompleted 201610.png|Completed Pumpkin Patch DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 CandyPartyScreen 201610.png|Candy Party Screen Event Cards DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card01 201610.png|Card 1 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card01Clear 201610.png|Card 1 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card02 201610.png|Card 2 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card02Clear 201610.png|Card 2 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card03 201610.png|Card 3 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card03Clear 201610.png|Card 3 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card04 201610.png|Card 4 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card04Clear 201610.png|Card 4 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card05 201610.png|Card 5 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card05Clear 201610.png|Card 5 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card06 201610.png|Card 6 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card06Clear 201610.png|Card 6 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card07 201610.png|Card 7 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card08 201610.png|Card 8 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card08Clear 201610.png|Card 8 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card09 201610.png|Card 9 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card09Clear 201610.png|Card 9 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card10 201610.png|Card 10 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card10Clear 201610.png|Card 10 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card11 201610.png|Card 11 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card11Clear 201610.png|Card 11 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card12 201610.png|Card 12 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card12Clear 201610.png|Card 12 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card13 201610.png|Card 13 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card13Clear 201610.png|Card 13 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card14 201610.png|Card 14 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card14Clear 201610.png|Card 14 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card15 201610.png|Card 15 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card15Clear 201610.png|Card 15 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card15Clear 201610 2.png|Card 15 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card16 201610.png|Card 16 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card16Clear 201610.png|Card 16 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card17 201610.png|Card 17 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card17Clear 201610.png|Card 17 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card18 201610.png|Card 18 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card18Clear 201610.png|Card 18 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card19 201610.png|Card 19 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card19Clear 201610.png|Card 19 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card20 201610.png|Card 20 DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card20Full 201610.png|Card 20 Full of Candies DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 Card20Clear 201610.png|Card 20 Cleared DisneyTsumTsum Events International Halloween2016 CardAllClear 201610.png|All Cards Cleared Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 LineAd1 201610.jpg|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 LineAd2 201610.jpg|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 LineAd3 201610.jpg|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 Screen 201610.jpg|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 Screen1 201610.png|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime International Halloween2016 Screen2 201610.png|Lucky Time for Pumpkin Chip, Ghost Dale, Horn Hat Mickey, and Cat Hat Minnie Pins DisneyTsumTsum Pins Japan Halloween2015.png Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 International Event Category:Halloween Event Category:International Halloween Event